


ecstasy

by tchouli



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen, Haiku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 20:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16667416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tchouli/pseuds/tchouli





	ecstasy

ecstasy in blood  
thin line between life and death  
delicious shivers


End file.
